Ishaan eats at a cafe and the cost of his meal is $\$47.00$. He would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$47.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$47.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$47.00$ $\$4.70$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$47.00 = $ $\$4.70$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.35$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$4.70$ $\$2.35 =$ $ \$7.05$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$47.00 + \$7.05 = $ $\$54.05$ The total cost of the bill is $\$54.05$.